LongWayToParadise
by Fire Angel 088
Summary: Chihero goes back to her world but after a year of waiting she goes back. She gets back and finds her Haku but many things have changed. A war that may threatened the ones precious to her and her love.. HakuXChihero


I really love spirited away. I was alittle short on time when I maganged to right this. ^.^ I always got mad that they didn't make a second one because I loved it so much!  
I hope you enjoy!

Disclamier~I don't own anything to do with Spirited Away.

Chapter 1~ Look to the sky

Chihero had moved into the new house, new neighborhood, and new school. Everything wasn't the same after her vist to that other world. Everything seemed so different and alien to her. She was a strong person but was getting more and more distant toward people. This place wasn't where she belonged. She kept looking toward the sky hoping to the shimmer of scales. To see her friend again. To see her friends. To see the world again. The promise in which she prayed wouldn't be broken.

It had almost been a year sense ChiHero had been at the endless fields of green that morphed into a mystical world.

"Today is going to be the day." She whispered looking out her bedroom window.  
She stared at the window just day dreaming. Trying to bring herself back to the place. She opened her eyes just as a rain drop had hit her face. She had fallen asleep at her desk. The window was right next to it and the open window was letting rain drops in. She closed the window and looked at the raindrops slowly go down her window.

"Today is going to be the day." She said again trying to convince herself.

She ran into her closet and grabbed her coat. She ran through the house to the living room where she hurrily went through the drawers. She took out a pen and paper.

Dear Mom and Dad, Me leaving has nothing to do with you. I love you very much and I didn't do this to hurt you. There is so much more I should be writing to you telling you how much I love you but I know you know this and I couldn't persuade you to belive me or belive what I'm doing is the right thing. I love you so much ChiHero

ChiHero looked at the letter and started to cry. She already pictured it in her head. Her two parents expecting to find their daughter, finding a goodbye letter in her place. She set the paper on the table then ran out the door. The rain was gently swaying left and right only giving a light shower. ChiHero ran into the direction of the woods. She ran fast only to trip in the mud and be whipped by the trees. The gentle storm turned to volience. Thrashing the trees and blowing harsh winds. ChiHero came to the familiar little figure in the road but ran passed it going throuhg the familiar arch. The open field which she remembered was being tossed back and forth in the wind. The grass now looking like a volient dangerous ocean. Lightening struck in the sky lighting it up. ChiHero ran into the field. The wind threw her to the ground and the thunder rumbled the earth.  
She fell into the grass getting tangled in it and then suddenly going into the darkness. Before she knew it she was in water struggling up for air. She swam getting to the shore then climbing onto the sand. The sky was bright and blue. Clouds slowly were moving in the sky. ChiHero smiled to herself and sighed. She was back.

She got up suddenly and ran in the direction of the bath house. A figure turned a corner of the house somehow it was familiar. The people that saw her had a mixure of repsonses. Some where confused as why she was here, some ignored her, others smiled and called her name. She ran around the corner and bumped into something hard falling on her butt. She looked up at the tall person. It was Haku. Older and different but it was Haku.

"Haku!" She smiled.

He looked at her with a blank experssion. Tears came to her eyes and the smile wouldn't go away. She stood up and then wrapped her arms around him.

"Haku," She whispered hugging him tightly.

His eyes had a new life come back to them. He hugged back squeezing her gently.

"You promised you would come." Chihero started.

Haku hushed her. "Things have changed, Chihero."

Chihero tried to ask why. Why he hadn't come to her. Why he kept her waiting but she couldn't. Haku picked her up and walked into the alley behind the bath house. He opened doors, went through walls, climbed up stairs when he came to a room which he had a key for aorund his neck. He closed the door behind him and set her down. She looked around. The room was small but well decorated. It's view was off the clear water in the distance. With the endless sky of blue. "Here eat this." Haku said handing her a rice ball.

She reached her hand out and saw that she was already starting to fade. She ate the food buissly not noticing how hungary she was.

"Haku..." She looked up to him.

He smiled and gave alittle laugh as he whipped off one of the peices of rice that was on her face.

"Gentle eyes." Chihero thought. "Those haven't changed."

She went over to him and touched his face. It was were defined. She moved her fingers through his brown hair which was now ruggedly on his head which reminded her of the mane of the dragon. She moved her fingers to his shoulders. More broad then before. His arms were more musclar, were stronger. She put her hands on his chest and looked into his face again. The same gentle blue eyes.

"Can I try something?" He asked not sure of himself.

He leaned down and Chihero didn't move. His lips went to hers gently. His arms went around her bringing her gently to him.

"Why didn't you come?" Chihero asked pulling away.

"Chihero... when you left it tore at me. It was heartbreaking to see you leave. Espically sense I loved you. It wasn't of my own choice I got delayed. There is a war going on. One that brought even the fueding twins together."

Chihero gasped then looked out the window. A something was threating her world. Haku pulled her close to him agian making her look into his eyes again her heart beating rapidly.

"Chihero I'm so glad you came. I'm not sure when my last breathe is going to be taken."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I'm dying, ChiHero." 


End file.
